


Endless

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, No Idea, Outer Space, where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Aaravos having escaped, is reimprisoned in his mirror, with Rayla going with him. To ensure he remains imprisoned. A long time passes, and a mysterious older man saves her. Lo and behold, it's Callum.





	1. Recalled To Life

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been rolling around in my head for, literally, three months. Not sure is this is a series or multi-chapter thing. Guess we'll see.

Rayla blinked rapidly as she was pulled into the light. It took her senses a few moments to adjust to the new place. The only logical conclusion was that she was home. Callum finally found a way to defeat Aaravos.

As her sense reattuned, she heard coughing. When her sight returned, she saw an human hunched over coughing, not even ten feet from here. There was no one else, and the land was… Empty. Flat, featureless, red. The sky was yellow, and the air smelled stale.

“Are you okay?” She asked the man. His response was more coughing, and a held-up finger.

She waited patiently for this mysterious man’s coughing fit to end, and when it finally did, the end marked when he spat on the ground. Rayla looked on with equal parts disgust and concern at the blood present in the man’s spit. Her attention was focused solely on him as he took a few deep breaths and brought himself back up to full size.

“Rayla… It’s good to see you.” He said with a smile. “C’mon, we don’t have long.” He looked and sounded familiar. But Rayla couldn’t place him. Yet she followed him as he started to walk off.

“Who are you? Why did you pull me out there? I have to make sure that Aaravos doesn’t get free.” She said frantically as she rushed to catch up to him. She couldn’t let Aaravos get free, not again. Even if it meant that she had to go back into the mirror.

“Don’t worry about Aaravos. He has about… Oh, five minutes. But that means that we only have five minutes too.” He told her as he produced a small from seemingly nowhere. Rayla saw him press a small button, and a noise emanated from the box. “Take us up, kid.”

“Wha-” Rayla managed to get out before a strange feeling overtook her. It as though, as though she weighed nothing, as if she was nothing, and everything. All of her senses were dead, completely dead, for a mere moment, before she snapped back into place. Well, a place.

She in a room with an odd podium with an ocean elf behind it, and the man from before was beside her. The floor was some soft, stringy looking substance, and it was the color of puke. The walls were made out of something… It wasn’t stone, it wasn’t wood. This place, what ever it was, was stranger than the last one.

“Good job, Kelly.” The man said as he leapt of the small platform that he shared with Rayla. “Some along, Rayla. We’re about to witness something amazing!” He followed the Ocean elf as she left through a doorway.

Rayla reluctantly followed the man, wanting answers. “Who are you?”

“All in due time, Rayla” the man replied as they entered a new room. A huge window graced this room, with ornate metal siding, as well several egg-shaped chairs. The man and the ocean elf were already sitting in two of them before Rayla had the courage to sit in the third.

Rayla gasped in wonder as she finally looked out the window. A large reddish-brown orb was out the window, with an even larger ball of fire beyond it. All around the orbs, there were stars… Countless stars. But it didn’t look right. She recognized a constellation or two, but most of the stars were strange.

“Increase magnification!” the man said sternly, startling Rayla out her contemplation of the stars. Rayla gasped again as she the view out the window changed. Suddenly, the mirror was in the middle of window. It shimmered and Aaravos stepped through.

Rayla felt the blood drain out her face, as she began to panic. A hand touched her knee. “It’s okay, Rayla. He’ll be done in a few moments.” A finger appearing in her point of view, pointing towards the upper right corner of the window. Following the finger, she saw that the upper right corner of the window showed the giant orb fire. Her fears momentarily forgotten, she watched as a stream of fire reached out, as if it was a finger to touch the brown orb. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aaravos flee, running as fast as he could. She turned her focus to Aaravos in time to see a part of the flame tendril overtake him.

When it receded, Aaravos was gone. “It is done.” The man voice echoed throughout the room.

“What do ya mean it’s done?” Rayla asked.

“He is no more. Aaravos was powerful, yes, but he can’t withstand the full power of the sun.”

“Assuming I believe ya, just who are ya?” Rayla asked, growing more frustrated by the minute.

“I have many names these days, but I was once called… Callum.” He said as turned to look at Rayla.

Rayla froze, as she examined him, the credence the man’s words had. Green eyes, kind face, brown hair… with strands of grey.

“How long has it been? You look like your middle aged.”

“Longer than you or I could count back then, Rayla.” He answered. “To prove I’m me, before I sealed you in the mirror, I confessed that I had a crush on you, and you reciprocated, we shared a kiss. Then I sealed you in, with the promise that I would find a way to free you. It may have taken three billion years but I did it.” He said warmly.

“Three billion years! What an odd number!” Rayla laughed, “Seriously, though, dummy. How long was I in?”

Callum frowned, “Three billion years. It’s roughly three thousand, thousand, thousand years.”

“Wait… What?”


	2. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla becomes convinced of the truth, and Callum punishes Kelly for a misdeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I knew where I wanted it go for a while now, just not how. Updates will still be inconsistent, and small. While this certainly has potential to be big, I just can't get it fleshed out enough in my head for it to be long, both in terms of chapters and total story.

“Callum, this isn’t a very funny joke.” Rayla said. “Where are we?”

“Among the stars Rayla.” Callum answered, “I am the last living human, and you are the last living elf.”

“Okay, no… That,” she said pointing to the Oceanwave elf, “Is clearly an Oceanwave elf.”

“Well… Yes and no.”

“What do you mean yes and no?!” Rayla was becoming irritated with this joke.

“Does Kelly look like an Oceanwave elf? Yes. Is she an Oceanwave? Not really. I made her and gave her life. If anything, she is a mere copy of an oceanwave elf. She is living like you or I, but she has no need for food, water, sleep, or any of the things that we do.” Callum smiled at Rayla’s disbelief.

“You’re not joking… Fuck... How… How are you still alive? You were seventeen when you sealed me in that mirror.” Rayla stammered.

“Turns out, the reason for the increased lifespans of elfs was magic. Since star-touched tended to be archmages, that’s why they lived for millennia. I guess when I, a human, learned magic, let alone all of the primal sources, it super charged me. I have aged… maybe thirty years in the last three billion. With any luck, I have another three billion left in the tank.” Callum paused upon seeing Rayla’s confusion, “It’s an expression. Its equivalent to saying left on the horizon.”

“I… I… Don’t know what to say.” Rayla stammered.

“Then don’t say anything. You must be very tired, and you need time to process everything. Kelly? Show Rayla to the spare room. Sleep on everything, Rayla. We can talk in the morning some more.”

Rayla just nodded her assent and let Kelly show her away. Once she was gone, Callum’s face turned. It twisted into a mask of anger and hatred. He thought about everything that had happened since that fateful day, and he seemed no closer to his goal. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Until Kelly came back.

“Master,” She began tentatively, she could see that he was furious, and in a mood that he usually best left alone. “It doesn’t feel right, doing this to her. She is a sweet girl, and-”

“SILENCE! If I wanted to hear your fucking opinion, I would have asked!” Callum roared as he rose from his chair. “You are a disgusting, piece of shit! You are my slave and will do as commanded!”

Callum quickly closed the distance between them and closed one hand around Kelly’s throat. He lifted her off the ground and squeezed. “I AM IN CHARGE! I will have the bones of Destiny! I will have the staff of Alion, and I will possess the key of Arvus. AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!!!” Callum screamed as Kelly’s struggles intensified. “I will be the most powerful being to ever live. And you will obey or die.”

Callum tightened his grip, and waited for several minutes as Kelly’s struggles weakened, and eventually ceased. Releasing her lifeless body, he spoke non-chalantly, “You are just lucky I made you multiple bodies. If you ever question me, again, you will have no more bodies, and you will die. Am I understood?”

The ship replied back, “Yes, Master. I understand. I am sorry for disobeying you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, you probably realize that something isn't right. That I made a mistake. Rest assured, I haven't. Something is definitely wrong.


	3. Spotting The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla learns new information, and has an enlightening conversation with Callum. Leading Rayla to a horrifying and mysterious conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, I've got delightful plans for this one.

It was three days before Rayla saw Callum again. Each day began when she woke up, Kelly would already be in her room. Answering only some her questions, Kelly would approach Rayla and attach a device to her head. It seemed like glasses, but images flashed on the lenses. So fast that Rayla couldn’t pick up anything individually. But in what felt like seconds after, Kelly would remove the glasses, and ask Rayla questions.

Rayla was stunned to find that she knew things that she had no business knowing, especially given her recent arrival. By the end of the first day, when she fell asleep after six sessions with the glasses and three meals; Rayla discovered that she knew all about the current political climate. The nations vying for resources, top leaders, leaders of massive companies, the definition of a company. With the amount and quality of information that she now had in her… If she had known such information about people back in Xadia, she could have arranged to be the first elfin dragon queen.

The second day, she had noticed something. History had been included in the previous information. But there was no historical information about Viren, or Aaravos, Ezran, Azymondias… In fact, the only historical reference about _their_ home was a rumored date for the deaths of the last human and elf. Over a billion and a half years ago.

As she expected, Kelly was evasive. Rayla sighed as she listened to the “not an” Ocean wave elf drone on about how that information had long been forgotten by all but Callum, and was essentially, no longer part of history.

Kelly’s monologue eventually died down when Rayla snatched the glasses and put them on. This time, though, when they came off a few hours something was different. A whisper echoed in her head, “Don’t trust him!” Kelly was gone in a flash, and Rayla spent a few moments looking all around her, trying to find the source of the voice.

Her next few sessions proceeded like that, a voice echoing in her head. ‘Don’t trust him!’, ‘He is not what he appears’, ‘He’s crazy!’. It was driving her crazy, Kelly didn’t seem to hear them, and Rayla was beginning to worry about what kind of side effects the glasses device might have.

But on the third day of her rejoining the universe, Kelly took her glasses off, and instead of lunch, she was holding the door open. “Callum wants to talk with you.” Kelly said while offering a weak smile.

“By the moon, about fucking time!” Rayla eagerly said as she rushed out of the room. Kelly barely managed to catch her arm, and she led Rayla down the maze of corridors and into the room she had been a few days ago, with the large window. Callum was sitting in a chair by it and motioned to a chair next to him.

Rayla’s heart beat firmly with her chest as she took a seat next to him. She wanted to explore what they had before he sealed her away, and now, she had the perfect opportunity to see if he was receptive. Afterall, she had been away for a long time. But he couldn’t be that different, right.

“Rayla, I need to ask you a few questions. I hid a few things, and, well. My memory isn’t what it used to be.” Callum chuckled. “I left myself a note, though, it says that I hid them in the ‘eye of the elf’. Wasn’t there a constellation called ‘the Elf’?”

The words from her lesson haunted her, even as she spoke. “I think so, but tha’ was a Katolin Constellation. The Elf and the Dragon. I think the center of it was the Omen star. Was tha’ the only reason ya broke me out?” Rayla joked with a smirk, “Cause ya lost ya sketchbook?”

“Uh, no.” Callum quickly said. “No, what I lost was actually valuable.”

Rayla immediately became suspicious. If he liked her, his sketchbook would be the only thing that had her likeness, and Ezran’s likeness, the moon nexus, Harrow, Sarai, and so many others. If he was forgetting things, which she had been willing to believe, his sketchbook would be all the more valuable.

“What in th’ name of magic could you have possibly lost then?” Rayla asked, hiding her suspicion and disbelief.

“I lost a key, a staff, and…” Callum hesistated, making Rayla more suspicious. “A bone charm.” He eventually finished.

“Key? Key to what?” Rayla asked, playing dumb. She knew full well that Callum was looking for the key of Aaravos. She just wanted to hear him say it.

“A key to peace, the galaxy has lost it’s mind, and with the Key of Arvus, I can force the galatic powers to return to the table of diplomacy. Don’t you want to end the suffering of billions.” He asked, with a soft smile on his face.

“Of course, but I don’t know of any key, ya must have found it after sealing me away.” She said innocently. ‘Key of Arvus? It’s Aaravos! But Callum would know this. So either, he had gone crazy, or this isn’t Callum.’ Rayla realized with a start. ‘If he isn’t Callum, then who is he, and how just much danger am I in?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a fun read, still a couple more chapters to go, already planned out, just waiting for inspiration to strike.
> 
> As always, any and all feedback, criticisms, comments, etc are welcome.


End file.
